jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugh Neutron
Hubert Beaumont "Hugh" Neutron is a main character in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. He is Jimmy's father and Judy's husband. Description Hugh is a tall man who wears glasses and a blue sweater vest with a red tie. In the pilot he wears a blue suit jacket instead of a sweater vest. He also has an unusually shaped nose which most Neutrons have (aside from Jimmy and Baby Eddie). Hugh's personality seems to be on the quirky side of things, and he is the sort of person who prefers to do things his way. Despite his odd quirks and absent-mindedness, he is fatherly, caring, well-meaning, and good-natured. He loves ducks and pie. Hugh seems dim-witted, but is actually very clever and competent (which Jimmy has obviously inherited). He loves to clean and polish his models of ducks and sometimes will even talk to them. He calls his wife by the pet name "Sugar Booger". Hugh may have taken gymnastics at one point, as he uses this to evade Poultra in "The Eggpire Strikes Back." Quotes * "This is better than pie!" -''Sorry, Wrong Era'' * "Oh, and by the way, Mom says you're grounded. Sorry!" -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' and Runaway Rocketboy! * "Whoops, must've slipped my mind! Jimbo, say hello to our new houseguest: King Goobot!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * "There's only one way to find out! Press every button until something happens!" -''The League of Villains'' * "Oh, the intense UV radiation has made me delusional! (flips lips) I'm a monkey!" -''Jimmy on Ice'' * "Who's the super cool cop that always gets the bad guys? DONUT BOY! That's me! Yeah! He brings a delicious assortment of...sweet delights! DONUT BOY! Got a creamy filling!" -''Lights! Camera! Danger!'' Trivia *In "Nightmare in Retroville," it is seen that in some ways, Octopus Man is to Hugh what Ultra Lord is to Sheen. *He is shown in "The Eggpire Strikes Back" to be in surprisingly good shape when he uses gymnastics to get away from Poultra. *In "Time is Money", it is revealed that once, Hugh had an opportunity to go into business with McSpanky's and make a fortune, but chose instead to use his investment money to buy a wedding ring for Judy. If he did invest, he would've become a rich snob and a neglectful, uncaring parent to Jimmy. *Hugh's favorite kind of pizza is hot fudge and anchovy, as mentioned in Sleepless in Retroville *As seen in "Attack of The Twonkies," Hugh is a master at slow motion. *He loves to eat the grapes that roll away from their container at the supermarket, especially to stop them from becoming raisins, which he hates. *Jimmy's relationship with his parents is very strong, but due to him being shown to spend more time with his father, Jimmy has a slightly stronger bond with him. *Out of all of the character design changes after the movie, Hugh's is the most minor, his glasses were a gold color in the movie, but in the TV show, they became a silver color. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Nuisances Category:Fathers Category:Main Characters in Jimmy Neutron Category:Male Category:Neutron Family Category:Love Interests Category:Romance Characters